Her Personal Rainbow
by AshleyCullen0021
Summary: It's every girls dream to have a beautiful wedding. For Leah, it's her worst nightmare. Especially when the love of her life is marrying someone else. ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: Post Breaking Dawn. Just a little one shot on Sam and Emily's wedding from our favourite female werewolf's eyes. It may become a two or three shot, depending on my creativity toward Emily and Sam. I wrote this to get my mind off of my computer crashing and the fact that I lost all my files.**

**Plus I have bitten off more than I can chew with my stories that I have running, I know you all want to kill me for not updating if you have read my other stories. I'm working on it, don't cry ;). **

I winced as my hair was pulled at, prodded and curled. I don't think my head will ever be the same after getting burnt so many times. The freshly made curls bounced slightly to my shoulders and I gagged as the smell of hairspray filled my super sensitive nose.

Kim leaned over from the chair next to mine and patted my knee. "It'll all be over soon." She teased and I scowled at how wrong she was. This is going to be the longest day of my life. I watched lazily as they straightened her hair and put it into a tight bun.

The hairdresser popped her gum loudly into my ear. "You're done sweetheart." I paid her and went to lean by the door and wait for Kim to finish up. My hand automatically lifted to squeeze my rock hard, unmovable hair.

I smoothed my face into a composed mask as my heart thumped wildly. I tried to figure out a good reason as to why I had agreed to put myself through this torture. Nothing good came up. I was going to be at that wedding, standing helplessly behind Emily as her maid of honour. Watching her marry the one and only man that I have ever loved.

I shook once, my body trembling from stress. If I phased in here, I would never hear the end of it from Jacob. I smiled bitterly to myself, at least I didn't take orders from Sam any longer.

"Leah?!" Someone shouted at me. My eyes flickered open to Kim, who was standing beside me with her hands on her hips. "You completely spaced out on me."

I flushed a little. "Sorry." I turned out the door with her on my heels and piled into the car. She chattered lightly the whole way home while I nodded at appropriate times, not really listening. We pulled into Emily's driveway all too quickly.

This is where we were getting ready. They had decided to hold the wedding on the beach because it's where they had "first laid eyes on each other." It was the place they had fallen in love. It's also the reason why I don't go to the beach anymore.

Emily ran out the front door, her hair was in curlers and she was wearing a white robe. Her scars were puckered out on her face visibly yet she still looked beautiful. A thousand times more then I could ever be. I shoved my hands into my jean pockets and looked at the ground self-consciously.

She gushed and squealed over our hair before ushering us inside. The place was empty and it was unusually quiet. The kind of quiet that gave me shivers. We went upstairs to Emily's bedroom where my mom, Emily's sister Charlotte and her daughter Claire were waiting for us.

"Sit down first Leah." My mom ordered me. I plopped lifelessly into the spinning chair in front of the huge vanity. She pulled out pink lip gloss, bronzer, mascara, eyeliner and a thousand other products. My eyes widened and she noticed. "It's not that much! Just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it."

I did so obediently without complaining. Today wasn't my day, it was theirs. No one wanted to hear Leah's problems today. Nobody ever did, because they don't understand. Then again, how many people can say the love of their life, who happens to be a werewolf, imprinted on their cousin and broke their heart?

Not many, that's for damn sure.

My thoughts trailed off as I fought to control myself. I jerked suddenly, popping open my eyelids and got an eyeliner pencil right in the eye. I may be a werewolf, but that hurt! "Sorry." My mom mumbled, lost in doing my makeup.

I shrugged indifferently. A few minutes later, I was finally done, as was Kim. She grinned at me and flounced off to put on her dress. I smiled a little too late, though it was probably a good thing because it felt more like a grimace.

"What are you standing around for?!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Go get your dress on, we don't have long." Both of them got to work on Emily, who giggled cheerfully in excitement. I fought the urge to gag and roll my eyes at the same time as I swept away with Claire to get ready.

I helped her slip into her flower girl dress. It was white and had spaghetti straps with lavender ribbons attached to them. The skirt flowed nicely and she had a strip of lavender fabric across her stomach. Her dark hair was up in curls with a flower clip.

I laughed a little for the first time today as she spun around and modelled. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful."

She smiled at me and pranced out to join everyone else downstairs. I was the only one left to get ready, other than Emily. I slipped on the dress and admired it in the long mirror. She did have amazing taste in dresses. It was lavender and the top was silk, tight under the breast line. The rest was just simple, flowing down to the floor. I slipped on my black heels and walked downstairs.

Kim was pacing around, wearing the exact same thing as me. Charlotte was helping Claire with her flowers and my mom and Emily were nowhere to be found. "You look great Leah." Kim complimented. I gave her a short smile.

My mom thundered down the stairs to the bottom. "Now presenting, our beautiful and blushing bride!" She crooned. Emily started down the stairs slowly. When she came in my view, I wanted to run away and cry.

She had on a strapless silk ivory dress that was tight all the way to her waist. Then it had a huge bow on the right side and exploded into a flowing skirt. Her hair was up in curls with the veil attached and she was wearing a huge grin. The scars were barely noticeable.

"Oh Leah, Kim! You girls look amazing." She gushed to us. I blinked in shock as I took in the girl in front of me. My heart constricted painfully when I realised how amazing Emily was. How much better she was than me.

Everyone gushed over her for what seemed like hours as I stayed back against the wall, fighting tears. "Oh!" Emily piped up. "Everyone needs to take off their shoes. I want everyone to be barefoot." I flipped off my shoes carelessly.

Just then, Seth and Jared walked into the living room. They smiled gently, "It's time." Seth announced. Charlotte and my mom rushed out after placing Claire in her rightful place. Kim and Jared linked arms in front of me. Seth stood faithfully by my side and Emily was placed behind us. I could hear her heart hammering.

Seth gently squeezed my arm. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm going to have to be, aren't I?" I snapped. He didn't look away. I sighed, blinking back more tears. "I'll be as fine as I can." I told him softly. He kissed my cheek and nodded.

The music started playing and I clutched his arm tighter as Claire started out the back door. Their house was conveniently placed right in front of the beach. _You can do this Leah._ I chanted in my head. I didn't realise it was my turn until Seth tugged on my arm.

"Leah, it's time." He whispered in my ear. I mentally kicked myself and willed my feet to move. They obeyed and I walked slowly with Seth by my side. I could feel everyone's gazes on me and the same look was in everyone's eyes.

Pity, concern, and wariness. They were waiting for me to make a scene, to ruin Emily's big day. Anger flared up inside of me as I realised the complete truth of that. They thought I was that selfless that I could ruin this all for them.

I stared right into Sam's eyes as I walked down the isle. He was looking back at first, but before I could register the emotion in them, they flickered behind me as numerous gasps filled the room.

Obviously, the great Emily had entered. For I no longer existed in Sam's eyes. I sniffled and noticed that I was crying. I wiped under my eyes for black gunk, but there was none. Waterproof makeup, nice.

My hand found its way to Seth's and I squeezed tightly as I took my rightful place in front of Kim. I watched Sam closely as he failed to notice me. He was glued to Emily, his body unconsciously moving toward her, an invisible pull.

I stood still as a statue as she joined him upfront, placing a hand in his. He mouthed '_I love you' _and I had to look away. It wasn't easy, but I was holding on.

I was trembling absently, squeezing my eyes shut as tight as they could go. I could hear people whispering about me, so I glared at them. The pack was sitting upfront with sympathetic looks on their faces. I was reaching my breaking point.

Thankfully, the wedding was almost done. Just vows and rings and then I can ditch the reception. I ignored Emily's vows and tuned out everything around me until we got to Sam. Then, I started listening.

"Emily," His voice was saturated with love, eyes brimmed with tears. "When I first saw you, I knew. I knew you were the one I was meant to spend my whole life with. You are my soul, my other half. My one true love. When I first saw you, nothing in my past mattered anymore.."

_Nothing in my past mattered anymore._

I didn't get to hear the rest, I had officially reached my breaking point. I broke out into a run down the beach, towards the forest. I was crying and trembling, shaking full on. I barely made it into the tree line before I exploded, ripping the dress to shreds.

I howled menacingly as I sprinted faster and faster. My heart was cracking more and more with each step, every little bit of love I had left in me had disappeared with the wind.

As the speed picked up, my cries became more urgent. At that moment I realised, I was no longer Leah Clearwater.

I was something bitter, something inhuman. But I was not Leah, I had given myself over to something darker.

I heard footsteps behind me faintly, but I kept running. I knew none of the Pack was fast enough to catch me, one of the many things I was grateful of.

_Leah!_ Seth screamed at me mentally. I fell back a step but kept going. _Please slow down! Wait up!_

I huffed, but stopped in my tracks. He ran up beside me panting. _Can I help you?_ I barked.

_Everyone was so worried about you, I had to come after you. Are you okay?_ He asked.

_Do I look okay?_

_No._

I tried so hard to keep his speech out of my head, but it slipped. All his words came flowing back to me, ripping me up like salt in a fresh wound.

_Oh Leah.._ Seth trailed off. I growled at him and dodged into the bushes to phase back. I didn't like having my little brother in my head.

I walked out completely naked, not really caring. He was already in human form, sitting on the ground in a pair of gym shorts. He threw me a long shirt and I slipped it on, than sat down beside him and curled my knees to my chest.

"He didn't mean that, Lee." He said softly. I gave him an incredulous look and he sighed. "Maybe he did, but he didn't know it would hurt you."

I scoffed. "You're right. He doesn't care about my feelings anymore. I'm used to it." I looked at the ground. "Whatever."

I started crying. It was unexpected, but inevitable. Seth wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I sobbed into his shoulder hysterically.

"Shh," He murmured, over and over again as he gently swayed.

"I'm so-o pathetic." I blubbered, slightly muffled. "So useless, so bitter." I calmed down a little bit.

He petted my hair with brotherly affection. "You're just hurt. I understand that." We sat in the same position for a few minutes before I stood up. I whipped off my shirt and he took off his shorts, tying them to the black strap around his ankle.

"Race yah?" I asked him, grinning.

"You're on!"

We both phased and started running at top speed. Of course I won, but I'm the fastest one in the pack. We reached the edge of the forest and skidded to a stop.

He tossed me the shirt by his mouth and i darted into the bushes and phased. We both stepped out and froze. He took my hand and inclined his head to the beach, where everyone was for the reception.

I nodded and we both stepped out of the forest and walked hand in hand. I could feel peoples eyes on me as I strode past the reception and headed for the house. Seth was a little more reluctant. "Go on." I encouraged him. "I'm just gonna head home, have fun."

He kissed my forehead and ran off to the pack. I trudged slowly toward the house, but not before I heard Paul's little comment.

"Jeez, what's up her butt? She needs to get over it." He snarled.

I clenched my fists and kept walking. Before I entered the house, I heard Seth's retort.

"None of you have any fucking idea."

Then he started walking towards me. Tears came to my eyes as I watched him walk away from his friends. He took my hand and led me into the house.

I smiled to myself as I followed him and we never looked back.

I learned something today though. Sometimes the water isn't always so clear, it's not always going to be sunny outside. But you live through the rain and you can find your own personal rainbow.

**A/N: And I'm done. I actually had a lot of trouble thinking of an ending for this and I've rewritten parts again and again. Feedback would be appreciated :)!**


End file.
